


Anti-Life Equation Chronicles

by sexyhypnostories



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: A random scientist stumbles unto the solution of an equation that the rest of the universe knows and fears as the anti-life equation, the secret to complete and total dominion over the minds of all living things, sought by great Darkseid.Of course, rather than become a universal conquerer, he does the logical thing with this godlike power, and begins to build himself a harem of the sexiest women the DCAU has to offer.mind control, impregnation, harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Anti-Life Equation Chronicles

The independent discovery, and subsequent solution of the anti-life equation happened in Gotham, as could be expected. If there was one city on planet earth, where the potential subjugation of all life everywhere would just randomly be discovered, the hellhole that had breed and raised monsters like the Joker, twoface, the penguin, and all the other maniacs the dark knight and his family had had to deal with, was it. 

And on one regular spring night, another such creature was about to come into being, as he solved an equation he had theorized for a few months, then after a week of work, had finally solved and put to paper. 

And just like that, one of the great turns of the Cosmos took place, an event up there, with the destruction of Krypton, the rise of the green lanterns, and all the other catastrophic events of history. 

This event however, would not be remembered by most people, though for better or worse, all people would forever be affected by it, as a random schmuck solved the great equation that would allow for instant control over all the galaxy. 

\---

Chitto groaned, then staggered to his feet.

He forced himself up, then over to a chair by his table, where he promptly plopped down, all the while holding and massaging his head. 

He felt like he had just been out and gotten drunk, no, not drunk,  **absolutely stoned!**

What had happened?

One minute, he had been working on the fascinating new equation he had stumbled upon, then, after two months he had finally solved it. 

He'd been writing the final few numbers and letters, and then… A flash. Then he'd been lying on the floor, his head absolutely pounding. 

Had he blacked out? Chitto looked up at the wall, where an old, worn out clock ticked away. 

No, it was still 19.36. He hadn't lost consciousness. Still, what had just happened?

He had been solving the equation and then… He frowned. He had been so overwhelmed by the pain and the banging in his head, that he'd completely forgotten he'd just solved something important, a long work, that would hopefully change the world, and get him out of the dump that was Gotham city. 

The moment he thought about the equation's solution, a bright, glowing light began to flash in the palm of his right hand. 

Chitto startled at the sight, but that was nothing compared to the feeling that rushed through his mind. A feeling of… Connectedness with all people, a wastness of the universe, knowledge of everything everyone alive had ever known. 

He quickly forced it down, lest it overwhelm him utterly, but as he sat there, trying to force it all down, he couldn't just shut it all out completely. The information didn't cease to flow into his mind, but the information that his brain looked through did. 

What was going on? Had… Had he become telepathic? 

He hesitated, still looking worriedly at the light. Then, slowly, and carefully, he tried to listen to what was going on around him, the people in the apartment building, and what they thought at the moment. 

The knowledge came instantly! His mind just drifted for a while trying to sift through all of it. 

The neighbor couple was annoyed and tired of having to take care of 7 kids, the guy upstairs had fantasies that Chitto could have done without, the landlord wished horrible, horrible things to happen to that cop who Never cleaned his room. 

It was all so overwhelming, though not in a mind breaking way. Instead, all sifting through the information just… Happened.

He went through them, and learned all their darkest secrets. 

At first it seemed the cop, Harvey Bullock seemed the most interesting person as he walked through the apartment, out to Go to work. Some more nonsense involving the batman. 

Bullock didn't care much for batman, though he had done a lot of good for the city, and saved it many, many times. 

He had a long history this Harvey did. 

Then as he walked out, he was greeted by a car driven by his boss, one commissioner Gordon. He had an even longer life, filled to the brim with interesting things having happened to him. A lot of them being stuff that involved the joker. 

Also in the car was Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the commissioner, a recently graduated college student, who was also secretly Batgirl, and-

Chitto froze, snapping out of his ethereal daze. 

Ha-Had he just figured out Batgirl's secret identity without even trying? 

Hesitating for a moment, he finally jumped back into Barbara's mind, this time making damn sure not to touch anyone else. 

Like before, he had no problems delving into Barbara Gordon's deepest, darkest secrets. 

Barbara Gordon had become Batgirl when she was a bit younger than now, essentially throwing herself into the crime fighting business, without batman's knowing, then later been brought into the fold by him. 

Batman subsequently was Bruce Wayne. 

That simple fact brought Chitto out of his journey into Barbara's mind. 

Holy shit. Batman was Bruce Wayne! Or… Or was he? 

The horrible thought that he might just be going mad, washed over Chitto. This… Wasn't exactly logical at all. Hell, from what he'd heard of metahumans discovering their powers, this wasn't exactly the way it usually happened. 

Usually there was some incident that forced them to unleash their powers, then they would go on a rampage and-

He stopped to consider that. 

Rampage… What could he do with this power? Assuming it was real of course. Just reading minds could be… VERY useful. 

Yes, he could see many, many uses for that. But could he… take it further? 

It was a tantalizing question. 

Chitto was not a man to lie to himself. He knew EXACTLY what he would do with such powers, and he would love every minute of it. 

However, doing anything else, mayhaps he should try and confirm, or disconfirm whether these mind control powers actually worked or not. 

\---

Batgirl smashed her knee into one guy's gut, ducked under the punch form one of his buddies, then hit him squear in the jaw with a punch. 

The final guy pulled a knife and tried to stab her, only for her to grab it, and with a bit of solid footwork, she lifted him and threw him over her shoulder with an overhead throw. 

3 assholes, all to try and mug an old, infirm woman. 

The man she had kneed in the gut tried to get back up, only for said lady to smash her cane over his head, knocking him unconscious. 

After having seen him go down, Batgirl quickly turned around and charge the guy with a knife, who had slammed right into a tree. 

A quick punch took him straight out as well. 

After that, all that was left was to go round up all three, and then bind their hands, and bind them together. 

"Thank you dear." The old woman said, while wearing the kindest old smile. "It's always nice to see the young actually do something productive with their time."

"Happy to help mam!" She said with a smile, then dialed up the police number to get someone to come pick up and arrest these guys. 

Batgirl had been on patrol through this park, when she'd stumbled unto the all too familiar sight of someone being mugged by some punks. 

It said something about Gotham, that her regular patrols through Gotham, included random old parks, which often had stuff like this going on in them. 

God, this city was a mess. That's why it needed people like Batman, and his sidekicks, of whom Batgirl was just one. 

Of the two sidekicks batman currently had, Batgirl was easily the one who stood out. 

It wasn't just that she was the older of the two(The other being the second Robin, a kid who really had no business fighting crime), or that she'd been around for far longer, but she was also quite the sight. 

Batgirl had long been lusted over by pretty much every man in Gotham city, cop, criminal, or just regular citizens. 

Even without wearing a skintight black suit that hugged every inch of her well toned body, Batgirl was an absolute eye turner.

Long toned legs, that went up and ended at her midsection with wide, motherly hips that just flared out from her thin waist like she was an hourglass. On the backside of said hips, was a huge, and incredibly well toned ass, each asscheeks like a small moon, squeezed into a skintight outfit, that just made them look even more like perfect spheres than they already were. 

Further above was her boobs, which while not quite the size of her ass, were nonetheless plenty big, both melons being just a tiny bit smaller than her head. Above said boobies, was a golden bat symbol, which instantly drew the eye ls, contrasting again the skin tight black suit. 

And finally there was her absolutely gorgeous face, with an incredibly feminine jawline, big, full, pouty lips that were only accentuated by shiny black lipstick. She had large eyes, of the purest, crystal blue, and flowing out behind her cowl, was a gorgeous red mane. 

The entire package was that of what seemed like a model who did some working out, shoved into a skintight black batsuit, with golden gloves, boots and cape. 

However, despite her looks, Barbara Gordon was no frail model. She had been Batgirl for around a decade now, and was an experienced crime fighter, who had locked hundreds of criminals behind bars!

She had tussled with all of Gotham supervillains, learned all the stealth skills of the batman, and gotten all the skills of his training, and of experience in doing this for years, and years. 

Which was why it was a very bad sign for Miss Gordon, that a man stood less than 10 meters behind her in obvious sight, yet neither she, nor the old woman had noticed him. 

After getting the old lady's name, and given it to the police so they could fill out a report, and call her to the trial, the old woman left. 

Barbra sighed, watching her go, prepping herself to leave, when the sound of a voice came out from the forest. 

"Miss batgirl?"

In an instant, a batarang was in her hand, and she had spun around in a stance ready to throw, her eyes quickly scanning for the source of the sound. 

The source of the sound was a young, short, skinny man, maybe early twenties or late teens. He had short black hair, and a facial structure that could only be described as bland as hell. He wore a regular shirt and jeans, and not much else. In fact, the only thing about him that stood out at all, was a slightly red tint on his dark skin, revealing a native American ancestry. 

Other than that, he was as bland as they came. 

He froze at the sight of the weapon, slowly, and carefully, lifting his hands up.

"Who are you?" She asked, maybe a bit harsher than she should have. The fact that this guy had managed to sneak up on her this close, suggested incredible stealth skill at his part, but as he slowly walked towards her, he showed no signs of that, being as obvious, and loud as she would have expected a regular guy to be. 

"Don't attack. I'm unarmed."

His voice was much deeper than Barbra would have expected, sounding like a suave older man, and, if Barbra was honest, kinda… Sexy actually. 

"And you are?" 

The man stopped around 3 meters from her, still hands up, and a worried expression on his face. 

"Ch-Chitto. My name is Chitto" 

"Alright then Chitto, and what is it you want exactly?" 

"Well… I kinda had a question I wanted to ask you."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes, looking from side to side, scanning the trees, then, once she was sure she couldn't see anyone, she turned her eyes back on Chitto. 

"And what might that b-?"

At that, she instantly gripped her batarang so tight as she was Able, as she instantly froze, feeling like she was about to have a seizure. 

Her eyes had begun to glow a bright pink, and both of them went out of focus. After fighting the seizure for about 5 seconds, Barbara's body went limp, her arms falling to her sides, her jaw dropping down as drool began to coat her lower lip. 

She still managed to keep standing, though she was now wobbling, the stance that had just a second ago been rock solid, was now awkward as she no longer put all her strength into her legs preparing to throw. 

That however, was only on the outside. The true change was happening inside of her mind. 

Barbara's mind had suddenly become thick as tar, every single thought being hard to make. She wanted to launch herself forward, and punch this crook in the face, but it was like there was a disconnect between her body and her mind, like it was connected by a nerve that only halfway worked. 

Every thought was slow, so slow that she even had troubles even focusing her eyes on said crook! 

Said crook, looked on tensely as her arms lowered, and her stance became wobbly, then sighed in relief as his hands dropped. 

"It worked… Oh thank God."

"Mmnnnnggghhh… Wha-what did you…. Do to me…?"

She got the question past her lips, fighting all the way, as she had to force her own, glowing eyes to focus on the guy's face. Hell, she actually had to force her own facial muscles to growl at him too, a task that was also exceedingly difficult. 

"Mind control of some kind. Honestly not sure how I stumbled unto it. That said… it's my turn to ask a question. You… You are Barbara Gorden right? Commisioner Jim Gordon's daughter?" 

She wanted to spit at him. In fact, as he was talking, that is exactly what she tried to do, but instead the answer just completely rolled off her tongue. 

"Yes… I am."

Slug, but complete and utter horror managed to flood her mind as she realized she had just admitted her secret identity.

"And Batman is…?"

"Bruce… Wayne…"

Horror, which dwarfed the previous one washed over her, far more crisp and clear than the previous one. Oh no. Oh God. She had revealed batman's identity. To a crook. Holy shit. 

Even through her sluggish mind did the images of just how catastrophic that was dance. 

He nodded. 

"And Robin?" 

"Dick Grayson… new one is… Tim Drake…"

"I… Have no idea who either of those are. Oh well. Not that it matters. I'm not planning on dealing with either batman, or his Robin's."

The man shut up, then looked her up and down, taking great pleasure in leering at her attractive body. 

She blushed… Then blushed even harder, as she slowly realised a part of her actually enjoyed the attention he was giving her! 

Chitto stepped forward slowly, until he stood right in front of her. 

He gulped, then slowly, lifted his left hand upwards to her breasts. He hesitated for one second, then he ignored them, and lifted his hand up to her face, and turned it so that it was palm upwards. 

Then, glowing energy exploded around it in a small vortex, a dancing, miniature light show of pure white. 

Barbara's mind was instantly focused upon it, and the tar that seemed to be coating her entire mind suddenly changed nature completely. Or rather, her perception of it did. Before it had seemed a horrible, terrible thing that had to be fought against. Now it seemed warm, enjoyable thing, something to embrace, something that would make her life better than anything she could have imagined. 

Batgirl's face changed as her mind began to give in to this new feeling, going from hostile, but dull, to something that could only be described as the face of a blissful bimbo, a drooling smile coming to her lips, as her eyes went from angry and furrowed, to relaxed and eager. 

Why shouldn't she embrace this? Why shouldn't she give in and accept this feeling that was now washing through her mind? It was sooo natural to just surrender, and give in to all of it. 

As she stared at the lights, her brain beginning to embrace the change fully, Barbara had pretty much forgotten the actual man standing before her, so consumed was she by the lights. 

That changed as Chitto focused mentally, and began to open up her mind. The instant he established a connection to between her and him, Barbara instantly stiffened, her teeth shutting closed, still locked in a smile, and her eyes immediately shifted from the glow, to Chitto's face. 

Instantly, she completely fell for this man, this God amongst men! Her eyes changed, going from her regular eyes, but glowing pink, to her eyes once more being blue, but the pupil had changed into two golden hearts! 

All her previous loves and attractions faded away along with her loyalty to anyone, whether it be her crush on batman, her old love for Dick, her loyalty to justice, the law, or even her father! It all faded away in that moment, replaced by love and loyalty for this man! 

Chitto blinked, feeling her newfound feelings and was taken completely by surprise by them. He had expected he could temper with her feelings, but not being familiar with the Anti-Life Equation's true potential, he didn't really understand yet the godly powers he was making use of. Nor did he understand the scope of it's potential. 

Not yet. 

For now, he was perfectly fine with using it on Barbra Gordon, The Batgirl, a girl who, if things had gone just a bit differently, would have become Batman's lover in about 3 months. That however, was completely taken off the rails, as Barbara surrendered herself to the man before her instead.

"Oh master!" She giggled as she stepped forward and embraced him, giving him a hug that shoved her breasts against his chest, and her face up against his. 

She blinked coyly at him, as one of her hands went up lovingly against the back of his head, while the other went down to his pants. 

"Wanna go all out master? Or… Do you want to taste the bat before you break her?" 

With deft fingers she opened the front of Chitto's pants, and began to push them down. 

Chitto, not Unsurprisingly, was taken a bit back by the beautiful woman literarily throwing herself at him, and had to actually take some time to consider how he wanted to proceed, all the while feeling the hot breath of said woman on his face. 

He took a moment to consider what he wanted to do. He went with a third option. 

"Go… Go Lie down on the grass. On your back."

Batgirl, her brain having turned to mush as surely as if it had begun to leak out of her ears, giggled joyfully, and hastily went over to do exactly as she had been ordered to. 

She then spread her legs, clearly expecting her master to fuck her pussy. 

Following that line of logic, she grinned as he bent down, pants now around his ankles, and grabbed the front of her utility belt, and with a "click", it opened up. He then grabbed the spot where the two parts of her suit came together, but rather than pulling down her pants, he instead began pulling up her shirt. 

Barbara moaned, as the shirt came up, and her breasts became exposed to the air. Another moan followed, as Chitto grabbed her batarang, and with a quick cut, he cleaved open her bra, and a few more, he cleaved the straps oope, and ripped them off, then threw them into the woods. 

The end result was that Batgirl now lay on her back, her costume top rolled up to above her tits, and said boobs now completely exposed. After pulling his pants off completely, Chitto climbed on top of her. 

That is, he positioned himself so that his dick was pointed down her stomach, with his balls pointing towards Barbara's face as he cupped her generous cleavage together around his dick. 

Barbara was awestruck as the smell slammed into her nose, thicker, and harder than any smell of blood, or gunpowder had ever done.

The smell of a filthy, dirty, set of balls. 

It was filthy, and disgusting, and thick as porridge, and she fucking loved it. 

As Chitto began to tittyfuck her, slamming in and out, and in again into her cleavage, Barbara at first just lay there, staring and smelling the seed pods in front of her with an open, drooling mouth. 

Then she grinned, and moved her head forward. Then, with a big, sloppy "MMMMWWWWUUUUUAAAAHHH♡" kiss, right between his big, filthy balls, leaving a black kiss mark on them. 

Her new master immediately stiffened up, but Barbara wasn't done, not be a Longshot. 

"Mmmmwwuuah♡ Mmmwwuuah♡ Mwuah♡" 

She began to pepper the balls with kisses, some long and sloppy, some quick pecks that were just long enough to make sure she left her generous lipstick on them as a lipstick mark. 

Eventually though, as Chitto began fucking her tatas harder, and harder, with more frantic thrusts for every kiss, Barbara instead began the final blow. 

She opened her mouth as wide as it would, and as she leaned forward, she took the entirety of his left ballsack in her mouth, and began to really suck on it. 

"Mmmmmmmhhhmmmmm♡…"

The taste was unlike any she had ever dreamed off in her life! Certainly blowing away any dinner she had ever had with Bruce or Dick! 

It was so disgusting, her taste buds completely exploding as the filthy taste of a dirty, smelly testicle invaded her mouth. And it was SOOOO GOOOOOD♡♡♡!!! 

Her groin immediately began growing wet, as she continued to suck, wishing desperately to get to taste his heavenly seed directly, her tongue lolling over it, and coating his ball in her spit. 

It was all too much for Chitto, who, under the barrage of kisses, sucking, and the heavenly feeling of her tities, blew his load all over her uncovered abbs. 

For a moment afterwards, he just sat there panting, his dick slowly going limp. Then he flinched, and his cock got right back to becoming a stiff mast, as Barbara had resumed sucking on his ballsack.

After a bit of work, he extradited himself from her lovely lips, then got back on his feet, panting, and his face bright red. 

He turned around, looking down at his lovely dark knightess, as she still had her suit up over her beautiful titties, seed coating her stomach, and looked up at him with her literal heart eyes, and lust grin. 

This… This wasn't exactly going how he'd planned. For one thing, she was clearly taking the lead, despite being his mind controlled slave. 

He was going to have to do something about that. 

Chitto quickly bent down, and grabbed the upper edge of her lower suit. Then using his shoulder and his other hand, he shoved her legs up so they would go up above her heads. 

Batgirl realised what he wanted, and quickly grabbed her own legs, pushing them again her own body, with the feet up over her head. 

She of course grinned the entire way, having realised what her beloved master was going to do. 

After peeling up her suit, and her panties so they were now up around her knees, Chitto positioned his feet so that he was not positioned in a mating press, his cock pointing right at Batgirl's nether lips. 

"Do it master! Take me! Break this Bat and fuck my brains out♡" 

He hesitated, feeling kinda guilty. He knew, instinctually, that if he slammed himself down now, he would be crossing a line he could not uncross. 

He would have to fully commit himself to this kinda life, abandon his old one forever. 

As he stared down at Batgirl's eager and longing face though, any wish to go back to being a simple scientist began to fade. 

Instead, images of her slobbering on his cock, wearing a harem outfit, and 8 months pregnant danced through his mind. 

He slammed himself down into her pussy, easily spearing her, with almost all of his generous cock making it's way straight into her cunt! 

Barbara screamed, her voice echoing through the park, scaring the crap out of several cats, and annoying several bums. 

"YYYYYEESSSS!!!!" 

For a moment she desperately tried to grab around him with her hands, but alas, both her own legs were in the way. 

Chitto stopped inside of her, having rammed roughly 80% of his cock inside of her in the first blow. Then, as she kept screaming all the way, he pulled out, making sure to scrape again the pussy walls on the way out, before slamming himself down again. 

Barbara kept screaming "Yes" in more and more frantic volume, as well as adding in a few "More" as well. 

The pleasure was mind-boggling, every single inch of her Brian being wrecked as wave after wave after wave of pure pleasure slammed into it with every trust!

Any trace of lust for Bruce and Dick completely ceased to exist, and had you asked Barbara then, she would have felt shame of ever having been attracted to either of them! 

This was SOOOO much better than any sex she had ever had with Dick! 

Every single trust was accompanied by a climax, and they just blended together in her mind with every thrust. 

Chitto for his part kept punching into her pussy harder, and harder with every thrust, the feeling being no less amazing on his end, though his brain wasn't currently being reworked to be a slave, so it wasn't quite as mind breaking. 

He had had sex before of course. He wasn't a virgin. But every single woman he had ever fucked, paled in comparison to the tight cunt of Barbara Gordon!

Finally however, at the very edge before his climax, he, without planning to, slammed into Barbara's womb. And it, without any resistance, opened up to Barbara's new master. 

His dick slammed into her most holy of holies, the cervix putting a pressure on the top of his cock that made him gasp… And finally drove him over the edge. 

With gritted teeth, Chitto finally came, his dick, completely hilted and with Barbara's cervix around his top like a cockring, unleashed it's load right into the young Bat's womb. 

Barbara threw her head back in a silent howl, then as the sperm coated her inner walls, she fainted, the pleasure so mind-numbing that it pretty much fried what remained of her poor, poor brain. 

Inside of her womb, the seed of her conquerer made it's natural journey into her final chamber, and finally, after a rather nice swim up her fallopian tubes, millions of them burst into her right egg chamber, where a single egg awaited them.

Said single egg was of course immediately swarmed by the tiny seed, each of them eager as a lion, to take their place inside of it, and finally conquer Batgirl, finally, totally, and forever. 

The egg walls were battered, and assaulted, and came to the breaking point at many, many points. 

However, there was only one who could take the final price, and in the end, one, single sperm, superior and more lucky than all the countless others, slammed it's way into the core of the egg. 

The first Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, had now fully and truly yielded to her new master. the first conquest of the new master of the Anti-Life Equation. 


End file.
